


Master Chefs the Choi Brothers

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [11]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Cooking, Ice Cream, Jongho Is Baby, Little Space, Little!San, Mamahwa, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Park Seonghwa, Toys, appajoong, baby san, babying jongho agenda, caregiver!seonghwa, little!jongho, master chef - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Wooyoung got the littles to compete like master chefs!
Series: Smol Jongie [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Master Chefs the Choi Brothers

“It’s the event of the night folks! Two littles, in a heated competition to find out who’s the little master chef! On the right side we have chef Sannie and on the left side we have chef Jongie! Tonight, they will compete in a half hour battle to see who the better master chef is!” Wooyoung stated, his tone extremely dramatized like the narrator for sports matches. Wooyoung had come up with the idea for the two littles to compete in a “Master chef” challenge for game night. The two littles agreed, and off wooyoung was to find three “judges”. After convincing Yeosang, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong to be the “Judges” for the competition, everyone gathered into the living room for what was about to go down. 

Wooyoung picked up a fake plastic microphone from the toy bin, and began introducing the littles, Jongho, who was standing on the left of Wooyoung and in front of a plastic box with a basket of fake plastic foods and utensils, San on the right. 

“Are you ready?” Wooyoung asked, earning small nods from both littles. 

“You have thirty minutes! Your time starts… NOW!” Wooyoung set the microphone down, and watched as the two littles began creating their “Dishes” for the night. San had started taking the plastic foods from the basket set in front of him, picking out the ones he thought he could use to win the judges vote. Jongho had also begun taking out the foods, and also the utensils getting to work on whatever he had planned to create with the toy food props he had. 

“Chef Jongie, do you mind me asking what you are making for your dish tonight?” Wooyoung questioned, as he surveyed Jongho’s workstation. 

“No tell! Good chef no tell se’ret!” Jongho replied, putting a fake chicken nugget on his little plate. Wooyoung nodded, before circling over to San’s station. San was in the middle of putting a few pieces of fried chicken into an over-stuffed plastic frying pan. San took a plastic watermelon and pulled it apart to reveal the plastic watermelon was a two piece set. It seemed that Jongho had seen what San did, wanting to do it himself. He took the watermelon he had in his basket, and punched it like he would a real watermelon (when he was big, that is) but it didn’t break open. All it did was make his hand hurt. 

“Oh no baby, this one isn’t like the one Sannie has! Medic!” Wooyoung said, and Seonghwa stood up from his spot on the couch. Seonghwa planted a kiss on the side of Jongho’s hand, and Jongho got back to work. The last ten minutes of the “round” were intense, San had already begun “plating” his chicken and dessert, and Jongho was in a rush to finish “cooking” his nuggets. 

Wooyoung had circled around to San, seeing the younger pretending to taste test a “Sauce” he had made. 

“That looks delicious, chef Sannie! Can I try?” San smiled at Wooyoung, sparkles in his eyes at the question he had been asked. 

“Woo can try!” San beamed, holding up the plastic spoon for Wooyoung to have a bite. Wooyoung made an audible “Mmm” sound, and gave San a thumbs up. 

The timer soon went off, and both littles moved their hands away from their stations. Hongjoong noticeably closed his laptop and set it on the side table, shifting his attention to the two littles. 

“Time for the judging!” 

Jongho went first, setting the plate down in front of the three judges, and began explaining the plate of plastic foods in front of them. Yeosang was the first to pick up one of the pieces of food on the plate, pretending to eat it. Then Seonghwa did the same, making motions to indicate it was good. Hongjoong as the last, as he put the plastic toy back on the plate. 

San was next, he excitedly took his plate up to the three sitting in front of him and set it down on the coffee table. He began exposing everything in as much detail his little brain could manage. 

“We- we got w- watermelon n chicken!” San stated, watching contently as the three judges did the same as they did with Jongho. 

“Judges, take the time to decide on a winner.” Wooyoung said after the two had presented their creations. Yeosang, Hongjoong, and Seonghwa quietly discussed, knowing it would have to end in both of them winning or else a tantrum would ensue, and neither caregivers or Yeosang wanted to see the two sad. 

“And the winner is…” Wooyoung took a look at the sheet of paper that Yeosang had written on. 

“Both of you! It’s a tie! You both win the prize!” San and Jongho we’re excited nonetheless, as the prize ended up being ice cream. Seonghwa had the two situated at the table after cleaning up the toys in the living room. He’d pulled out two bowls from the cabinet, and put two scoops of vanilla ice cream in each. The night ended in bathtime, and pre-bedtime cuddles after the whole competition had wore the two littles out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Guess what? I take requests! Want more baby Jongho? I do too please write more baby Jongho ;-;
> 
> Edit: I didn’t realize my story notes also got copy and pasted during the transfer from google docs to here


End file.
